A Week's Paradise
by WonderHeroe
Summary: With Master Eraqus and Ven gone for the week, Terra and Aqua has the whole castle to themselves. Alone. With no one to watch over them. These two have a lot of catching up to do... Terra/Aqua smutty goodness; Lemon. -Officially Revised-


"I'm leaving the both of you to keep watch until I return," He told them, "I trust you can keep everything in check for a week?"

"Of course Master!" Terra and Aqua saluted. Master Eraqus nodded, before calling out to Ven. In no time the two blasted off into the Lanes Between... at least that's what Terra thought it was called. The two stood there for a while, starring at the sky as the portal slowly dissipated into the unknown.

The two adults gazed at each other before nodding.

"I'll clean the yard."

"I got the corridors."

Then the two sprinted off to fulfill their duties.

It was almost dark now and Aqua walked back inside the castle panting heavily. Her clothes were covered in dirt, grime, and soot. Terra was just putting the mop and bucket away when the door opened; he just got done mopping the floors and walls (Literally. He mopped the walls.). He glanced at her seeing her breathing so hoarsely.

"Done?" He asked. She gazed back at him, taking a deep breath, and nodded firmly.

"...You?" she gasped. Terra shrugged, gesturing towards his work.

"See for yourself," It was then did she notice how shiny and sparkly everything was! The floors were so clean she could see her own reflection, and the walls were blindingly white. There wasn't a speckle of dust anywhere. Aqua nodded again and Terra smirked, removing the pink apron and setting it in the utility closet. "Alrighty then, let's rest up."

And now, we find the two young adults sitting in the living room, watching television. The two were on opposites sides of the couch at first, but unknowingly and unconsciously, they were soon sitting right next to each other.(So close that their arms were smothering each other.)

Both were similarly relaxed and in comfort. The movie that was playing was no other then the world-wide famously well-known movie through out the universe, Twilight Eclipse. Of course, the two weren't even paying attention to what they were watching. In fact, they weren't even in reality. Both had drifted off into their minds, thinking and planning something very _very_ naughty.

It was the credits to the movie that snapped them back to reality. Terra grabbed the remote and turned the Television off. He gave a bored sigh tossing the remote away and cast a glance at the blue-haired woman.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know..."

So the two sat there in silence, both avoiding eye contact. Terra drummed his fingers against the couch, whistling randomly. Aqua shifted some, twiddling with her fingers. They didn't say anything to each other after that.

. . . . .

Simultaneously, the two grasped each others head's and pulled each other in for a deep exotic kiss. Aqua quickly seated herself onto Terra's lap, straddling him somewhat, and smothered her lips against his. Terra responded with a low groan sliding his hands down to her waist, returning the kiss harshly. Aqua pressed her tongue against his lips trying to force her way into his mouth, but Terra denied, pushing her tongue back with his own.

She felt his resistance and pushed against his tongue, but he gracefully twirled his around hers, and gained access to her mouth. He ran his tongue along her teeth before she pushed it back, biting it. Terra winced but didn't stop. In return, he slid his tongue out and bit her plump pink lips. Aqua groaned an the sensation, trying to push her tongue between his lips only to no avail. Frustrated, she pushed her knee into his groin.

Terra groaned as pain rocketed through his lower region, and Aqua took full advantage of that moment, forcing her way into his warm secluded mouth. She slid her tongue on anything she could find; teeth, cheeks, everything. She pushed herself as far as she could go, as if trying to lick down is throat, exploring as much as she could.

Terra, finally regaining his composure (and pride), shot back by pushing his tongue against hers. But she forcefully fought back. It was soon a full out battle of tongues, twirling, licking, sucking and even slobbering; and Aqua was winning. Getting annoyed on how things were heading the brunette slid his palm down to the woman's buttocks, squeezing her cheeks harshly causing Aqua to gasp. Terra used that moment to push his way back into her mouth- but didn't get far as he felt the woman digging her nails into his scalp.

The two abruptly pulled away from each other, remembering that they had to breathe, leaving a thin line of saliva between their lips. Both stared at each other with lust-filled eyes gasping hoarsely. Until Aqua crushed her lips against the brute again. Terra kissed her deeply, squeezing her abdomen once more. Aqua breathed a pleasured moan into his mouth.

"God- Mmm! I missed this..!" She muttered in-between kisses. Terra only groaned in reply, biting down on her lips.

"Yeah, three months- nghh... Far too long.." He replied, as Aqua hotly kissed him fully on the lips. Tearing his straps off, she ran her fingers along his muscled chest through his shirt. Terra smirked feeling this, before suckling on her lower lip. "Getting horny there?"

Aqua pulled back, enjoying the feeling of his teeth scrape against her lips and grinned mischievously at him. "Says the guy groping my ass."

"Hmm," Terra sat up more and licked from her shoulder blade up to her neck. "That's not what you said last time..."

She shivered in delight, feeling his hot breath against her skin. "That was last time... _ahh_... this is right now." She pushed Terra back and stripped her straps off as well. Terra rose an eye brow, but Aqua crushed her lips against his once more- stopping his from speaking. "Mmm, I'm much more experienced now."

Terra bit her lips, letting his hands roam her body. "Mm, sure you are."

Aqua rose an eyebrow this time, but gasped feeling Terra grope her ass cheeks apart- and that was pretty difficult to do with such skin tight fabric covering it. Terra smirked, before lowering to her neck, nibbling on the thin layer of skin on her neck. "You'll be exhausted before we even get started."

Aqua gave a weak laugh, pushing him back on the couch. She smirked, rubbing his shoulders thoroughly and smiled devilishly, "You sure about that? I got some tricks up my sleeves this time."

Terra had to suppress a shudder hearing that. He smirked back just as cruel, "Try me."

_~It was then a race from that point on; last one left standing- winner.~_

The two were now in a bedroom, slamming each other into any and every wall they come across sucking each others mouth off aggressively. The floor was littered with Terra's black shirt, and Aqua's shorts and shirt. They didn't know whose room it was, nor did they even care. All they could thinking about was sex, and some intense fucking. Aqua sandwhiched Terra against another wall, grasping locks of his hair, and kissing him sloppily. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist, half straddling him and rubbed her crotch against his. She could already feel his hardened member through the clothes.

Terra groaned before turning over, slamming her to the next wall. The impact took the breath right out of her, and pain began to be noticed. But the pleasure and intensity of lust seemed to make that pain feel good- great in fact. Terra dominated her mouth french kissing her deeply. Aqua moaned before fully straddling him, pressing her crotch against his even more.

Pushing herself of the wall, Aqua pressed her body weight on the man, causing her and himself to fall towards the bed. Hitting the bed frame, Terra fell down on the bed, leaving Aqua on top. She smirked seeing the advantage she obtained, Terra only gave her a cocky grin. Something that she'll soon has to change.

Purring almost, Aqua slid herself down south, Terra watching all the way. Sliding her her hands into his pants, she grasped his hardened shaft. She gave a gasp, applying pressure to it.

"Oh wow, it's so big~" She praised teasingly, hoping it would get him closer to...

Terra grunted, and Aqua smirked seeing his pleasure expression before massaging the sex soothingly. Terra was having trouble suppressing his pleasured moans as she stroked him ever so slowly. He couldn't afford to lose to her when it came to climaxes, she would never let that go!

Aqua continued to smirk, seeing his strained face. She thought he looked adorable when he's sexually frustrated! She tugged on his Hakama pants, pulling them off swiftly in one jerk, allowing his erection to spring out. Her eyes slightly widened seeing the organ(again). It definitely was much bigger than before. She spotted Precum was already leaking through the slit. Terra gave a small sigh of relief feeling freedom. To his demise, Aqua caught that and continued with her plan.

"Ooo~ It's gotten so much bigger," She admired falsely(or not...). She started stroking the organ again, being sure to rub the precum over his shaft to multiply the pleasure. She began stroking him faster, smiling seeing him breathing rapid breathes. "Ahh... I wonder what it tastes like.."

Terra's eyes nearly bulged out hearing that. She was going to..? No, she wouldn't... But damn if his eyes deceived him. Aqua stuck out her tongue and gave his shaft a painfully long slow lick. He had trouble breathing after that, almost choking as a new sense of pleasure came. Aqua slid her tongue back in her mouth, tasting the substance. "God this stuff taste great!"

Terra chocked on air once again, she knew how to hit his buttons, but how? Last time they've, which would be the first time, done this was nothing but simple fucking. Hell, they've been addicted to sex since they first tried it. But how could Aqua know about giving a blow- oh God that feel good...

His thoughts were instantly washed away as he felt Aqua's mouth around his massive cock. He forced himself to take deep breathes, feeling the new sense of ecstasy throbbing in his veins. Aqua continued sucking the head of his cock, twirling her tongue around it making it as wet as possible. She pulled back pushing a few stray bangs behind her ears before popping the organ back into her mouth. She slowly eased more of the cock into her mouth, licking it even more. She gave a (fake?) pleasured moan, slobbering as much saliva over the organ before sucking it back in along with his precum.

"Mmmmm...!" She gasped, popping the cock out of her mouth. Panting slightly, stroking him desperately with a dazed pleasured look. "So good..."

"Fuck Aqua..." Was the only reply Terra could come up with and she giggled in response. Aqua kissed the tip of the head before engulfing it into her wet cavern once more. This time she took as much as she could- which would be about 3/4th of it. Not too fairly surprised she couldn't take all of it in, she massaged what was left out, gargling and twirling her tongue around the cock inside her drooling mouth.

Terra grunted and gasped as she licked and sucked his member. He could feel his climax coming. Aqua seemed to have noticed too, feeling his sex twitch and pulse against her cheeks. She moaned even louder knowing this would make him even more aroused and began sucking even harder, twirling her tongue around the head.

"Mmm, Terra..." She murmured seductively, popping his cock out, licking the head teasingly before engulfing it down again, "Give me your cum Terra..."

Terra started breathes heavily, using every inch of willpower to hold back his climax. Aqua licked the sides of his cock, swallowing more of him, and sucking loudly. She moaned his name again, moving her head up and down, slobbering, sucking, licking and squeezing as much of his cock as she could. Terra was gripping onto the sheets as if for dear life.

"Mmph! Terra..!" Aqua pleaded, sucking and twirling over the head of his cock once more, "Please... I need it.."

"Aghh- Aqua.." Terra gasped. He could feel himself about to lose it. Aqua smirked seeing his facial expression. Predicting that he was about cum, Aqua pulled his sex out about began to pump it furiously.

"Give it to me Terra..." She purred, licking her lips seductively stroking him harder, giving a little twist to it every time she pumps up. "I know you want to~"

"Ah, ha... Aqua.." Terra warned pathetically. If it was any other situation, Aqua would have laughed- but at the moment, victory was right at the tip of her tongue... Literally.

"Mmm, Terra..." She whispered hotly. Feeling his organ twitch even more, she knew he just about reached his limit. Smirking triumphantly to herself, she abruptly stopped jacking him and kissed the tip of his cock, blowing on it lightly.

And that was all that she needed to do. Terra gave a muffled yell through his clenched teeth before blowing out his load. Aqua gasped, closing her eyes as the hot white sticky substance splattered onto her face. Some on her forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, and especially her lips and chin. She smirked, as Terra looked down at her exhausted. She sat up, wiping some of the substance with a finger with a finger and seductively licked it off into her mouth. She smiled warmly at Terra.

"Guess I win huh?"

"Not by a long shot," She rose an eye and he sat up grasping her wrist. He gave her his trademark smirk. "It's my turn now."

Aqua rose an eyebrow, intrigued by his impulsive attitude. "Hah, what can you possibly do-"

He smothered his lips with hers, flipping her over making him the one on top. He grasped one of her delicious breasts and squeezed it firmly. Aqua gasped, but was silenced as the brute forced his thick tongue into her mouth, completely dominated. He rubbed her mound in a circular motion squeezing it ever so tightly, making her moan into his mouth in delight. He then grasped her other breast and groped it tightly. He squeezed both of them thoroughly, and wiggled them as if they were a couple of Jello desserts- which to him they were. He brought one of her juicy melons to his lips and began to suck on it through the thin piece of fabric separating them from skin contact.

Aqua groaned, feeling the heated moisture on her breast as Terra suckled it. Her breaths quickened as his tongue slid along her hidden bud, hardening it even more. He grabbed her breasts even harder, intensifying the sensations she was feeling, pressuring them aggressively. He slapped her left melon and jiggling it. She groaned at the sensations. Terra smirked biting a piece of her bra and shamelessly ripped it off with his teeth, letting her delicious D-cup breasts bounce freely. Nothing but raw jaw power.

She purred feeling the cool air against her chest, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She gazed up at Terra, eyes filled with lust. He grinned seeing her under his control, seeing her unable to do anything. Being dominant, it was a fetish they both crazed.

The pair crushed their lips against each other once more. Terra instantly forced his pink muscle into her mouth exploring wildly. Aqua moaned before biting down on it harshly, no doubt bruising it. Terra growled as the pain settled in and bit her lip hard to return the favor. She growled but didn't show any signs of backing down.

As the two continued their ferocious lip locking, Terra easily glided his hand south and into her remaining undergarment. Aqua groaned and arched back as the brunette forced two digits into her moist cavern. She shrieked and instantaneously, her inner walls tightened, almost stopping the intruders from going any further. Almost. He pushed further inside her, up to his third knuckle, pulled halfway out then back in. He was now thrusting his fingers inside her at a regular rate now, and Aqua gasped and purred at the sensations. Unintentionally, she spread her legs wider apart giving her lover more access. Terra chuckled and began suckling one of her pink buds as he thrust his fingers roughly inside her. She groaned and shuddered as her body was racked with the overwhelming sensations. Her sex juices started to spill out uncontrollably, and Terra pushed further inside.

"Damn Aqua." He murmured between breathes. He twirled his tongue around the erect nipple and used his free hand to pinch and tweak it's twin. "Just a little foreplay and you're already this wet?"

She didn't reply of course. Unless you count the wild ecstatic moans pouring out her mouth as a yes. She raised one of her thighs to his waist, as he began scissoring his fingers inside her. Terra chuckled and bit down onto her cute erected pink nipple. He felt her womanhood tightened around his fingers even more, and she started to buck her hips against his thrusts. Terra smirked and began thrusting inside her even more. More of her fluids came out as he pushed harder and deeper, a small puddle started to to shape underneath them. Not that they cared- or even noticed really. Aqua clenched her teeth tightly as she bucked her hips, forcing herself not to scream. But damn it was hard!

She threw her head back feeling a third finger slide inside. "Agh..! God- Terra! Fuck!"

He grinned as she screamed out to the world. One thing he have most definitely missed. Another reason to be grateful for Ven's and Eraqus' leaving. He pushed as far as his fingers could go and curled them upward. Aqua groaned loudly and gripped the Brunettes hair as he ravingly suckled her breasts. Two different sensations from different sectors of her body- it was too much for her to handle! Terra continued to lick and bite onto her nipples, making sure to coat them with his saliva. He continued to thrust, curl, scissor and criss-cross his fingers inside her, cum continuing to spill out of her tight cunt. Her orgasm was approaching, he knew that much, but she was still holding back.

Terra growled in annoyance and grazed his teeth along her nipple. "C'mon... Cum already!"

She weakly shook her head and continued to buck against his hand. If she wasn't preoccupied with ecstasy, she probably would have smirked- laugh even. Either way, Terra was frustrated; sexually and arrogantly. He shoved inside her even more and continued his assault on her juicy breasts. Yet she still didn't came. As he curled and uncurled his fingers in her womanhood, he began to wonder what exactly he was doing wrong. Breasts massages was a go, and finger-fucking was right off the tip of the tongue. So what exactly was he forgetting? Her breaths was still quick and uneven, and he squeezed her tits with one hand and popped that nipple in his mouth. He could now taste the lactation as it was beginning to drip. It was then that he finally remembered one of the key ingredients for a woman's pussy juice.

He pulled his fingers back before thrusting inside her even harder. She wailed out in pleasure at his assertiveness. But Terra wasn't done yet. With his thumb, he roughly pressed and rubbed against her clitoris wildly. To his pleasure, that was all it took.

Aqua screamed louder than ever before exploding her vaginal juices onto Terra's fingers, hands, and of course- the bed. Terra once again smirked as she came. He rubbed his thumb around her clitoris a few more times, as she continued to ride the waves of her orgasm. A moment later, she was shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm and was left breathless. Terra pulled out his fingers, now drenched in her cum, and gave them a nice long seductive lick. Aqua, still trying to regain her composure, could only lay beneath him and watch cravingly.

He tasted her juices smiling down at her. He brought his fingers to her lips, "Want to taste some?"

She nodded slowly and opened her mouth sticking her tongue out to lick some. Terra pulled his fingers back and popped them into his mouth. He smiled evilly as he sucked the remaining fluids. "Too bad, I win."

Her glare was like a once in a lifetime trophy he had just won and he couldn't help but chuckle. Aqua scowled, "You didn't win. It's a tie now."

Terra rose an eyebrow, eyes dark with lust. He slid his hand down and cupped her womanhood. "Wanna bet?"

Aqua shuddered as pleasant sensations started to flow back. She grinned at the man and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Try me."

He began kissing her once more, rubbing her vaginal lips more substantially. She groaned and pressed herself against his toned body. His sex rubbed against her thigh, harder then ever.

Done with the foreplay, Terra spread her legs apart and rubbed his cock against her soaked cunt. Aqua pouted as he tempted her, he smirked. He then gripped her thighs firmly and plunged inside her. They both moaned loudly as bliss filled their veins.

Terra pulled back out before ramming inside her again. Aqua groaned eyes shut and teeth clenched as even more pleasure swarmed her body. This was _way_ better than masturbating. Terra groaned heavily feeling her tighten around his shaft. It was so wet that he could slip in and out with ease- if she wasn't squeezing the shit out of him! It was a great thing she came already, otherwise this would be a lot more harder to do. (No dick pun intended).

"Fuck... Damn Aqua. You're so tight!" He grunted, thrusting into her even harder.

"Hah... Too much for you?" She breathed. Sweat was already glistering over her body. She panted heavily with her head arched back against the headboard feeling his hot hard rod pounding into her tight wet hole.

Terra grunted in reply, gripping her thighs tighter and plunged even deeper into her. Aqua let out a throaty moan, clenching onto the bedsheets tightly. Terra was pounding into her so hard that not only did her body was rocking, but the whole bed!

"Agh! Fuck- Terra!" She screamed, gripping one of her breast tightly. "Not so rough!"

But the opposite came instead. Terra began pounding her even harder. Deeper and deeper his cock slid inside her. He pulled back and thrusted deep inside her as hard as he could, reaching her G-spot. The thrust was so strong that it didn't just rubbed against it, it smothered and pushed against it. Aqua screamed out louder than before, wrapping her legs around his waist assertively. She clenched onto his shaft tighter than ever, not wanting him to leave that spot.

Terra winced, forcefully pulling out her cunt and rammed back inside. Her sex juice was squirting out around his shaft now. Aqua was now pushing her pelvis up to meet his thrusts. She was panting even harder and faster, feeling his sex slide in and out in and out, harder and faster, deeper and rougher. It felt fucking fantastic!

"Ohhhh yeahhh...!" She moaned, pushing herself against the brute even harder. All she wanted was just the immense ecstasy- the pleasure, the bliss. The feeling of him touching every inch inside her- not missing a single spot. "Ahh~ More! More!"

He was all but too happy to obliged. He began bucking his hips giving him more thrust power, pounding away at her tight cunt. Pushing faster and fucking her harder. He was repeatedly pounding his cock in her cunt, hitting her G-spot. Aqua couldn't stop the continuous pleasured screams pouring out her mouth, spilling out even more of her love juice. She bucked against him even harder, squeezing and groping her breasts trying to intensify the ecstatic pleasure.

"Fuck- Aqua.." Terra growled, struggling to keep his load in check. It was almost the positions were switched now. Aqua was rocking against him so hard wet sloppy slapping sounds of their sex were echoing off the walls. Terra grunted and pounded his cock into even rougher, he wasn't going to lose this round either. "Damn... You're killing me here."

"Ahh~! More..! More!" She squealed groping her breasts in circular motions, squeezing them even tighter. She pounded her hips against Terra's thrusts even faster, now out of sync. It was now wet sloppy sex. She was so encraved with pleasure she seemed to have forgotten that she was suppose to make Terra cum. In some ways she still was, but not intentionally. She panted harder missing some of Terra's powerful thrusts, "GIVE ME MORE DAMMIT!"

"I AM! I AM!" Terra retorted, ramming into her even harder. If he wasn't so raptured from the intense sex he probably would have rolled his eyes.

"HARDER!" She demanded, pushing against him even harder. So hard it would almost seem that she was taking control. Terra grunted, slamming into her juicy cunt. He pushed in and out, fucking her harder and harder. His balls slapping against her ass so much that they would be very sore the next morning. She gasped and continued her bliss-filled wails feeling his warm large shaft pulsed inside her her as he pushed in and out even faster.

He continued fucking her hard and roughly obeying her command. He slammed into her G-spot so many times that he could swear that it was throbbing with excitement... Or maybe that was his own dick? Either way Aqua was enjoying every second of it. After the, what, fifteenth time ramming into her tight cunt she felt a motherload of an orgasm approaching.

"Gah! Terra-fuck! I'm..! I'm about to-! Ah fuck!" She couldn't even speak correctly when Terra slammed his entire length inside her. Pain and intense pleasure took over and she couldn't take it anymore. Bucking her hips one last time, she screamed out to the world releasing the biggest orgasm she had ever had in months. Her feminine juice washed over his cock like a tidal wave, spilling out of her cunt and down her thighs.

Terra hissed feeling Aqua clench his cock tighter then she had before. Feeling her orgasm all around his cock he finally couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud throaty groan, he released a massive load into her. Aqua screamed louder feeling the hot sticky blasts of cum inside her tight sex mixing with her own juices. The different textures and temperatures of the substances created more lovely sensations throughout her lower regions making her orgasm once more.

Terra groaned pulling himself out of the girl. Aqua was left breathless, her chest heaving up and down exposing her beautiful blossoms. Hovering above her tired (and sore) as well, Terra glanced at the blunette. Though she was soaked with sweat and was completely exhausted, Terra couldn't help but think how hot she looked. Sure they've just had sex, but he really haven't been paying attention to her like _that_. If that even makes sense. He was starting to confuse himself again.

Aqua, still panting, noticed his stare and smirked at him seductively. "Like what you see?"

Terra then rolled his eyes, clearing his thoughts, "No it's just... -uh... you look pretty sexy like that..." He blinked, realizing how corny that sounded and, unintentionally, blushed. (Though his face was already red from... well you know!)

Aqua's cheeks turned crimson red at the comment and looked elsewhere from embarrassment. She muttered a thank you then eyed him again, "So, you like my body?"

He leaned down and kissed her lips, "Sure, let's go with that."

She grinned as he kissed her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back from the kiss with a smirk on her face. "Good. If it was just that.. Let's just say that by the time I'm finished with you..." She bit his lip and pulled back, dragging her canine teeth against the soft flesh. "You wouldn't be considered a man anymore~"

He shuddered at the threat but grinned nevertheless. "Of course, but either way you would make sure I'm yours- and make it stay that way."

"Damn straight."

The two chuckled and Terra rolled off the woman, it was then that he remembered the contest. He faced and smirked at the blunette. "Looks like I win our little duel-"

"Um, HELL no." Aqua retorted, she rolled onto off him and kissed his nose giggling a bit. "We have a week to ourselves. That's more than enough time for me to catch up _and_ dominate you."

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that's a possibility. But as for today? I totally overwhelmed you-"

Aqua grasped his softening member, rubbing her smooth fingers against its skin. She smirked at the brunette and murmured into his ear in a husky voice. "You sure about that?"

Terra shuddered in delight before whispering into her ear, lightly licking her earlobe. "Your funeral.."

She chuckled and pulled back, feeling his sex hardening once more. "We'll see about that.."

_-6 hours later-_

The room was completely destroyed. The drawers were thrown out, clothes covered the entire floor. The desk was snapped in half and the wall mirror was shattered into a million pieces. The bed was limp and seemed to be tilted to the side, and some of the mattress's springs were out. Toilet paper and paper towels were all over the place like Christmas decorations and empty cans of whip cream, baby oil, and pineapple juice were littered on the floor. The room was stank of sex, cum, sweat, and fruit, and was filled with foggy steam which floated out of the bathroom..

Water was still running in the bathroom, and the tub was beginning to overflow. A cute little rubber ducky bobbled all it's lonesome inside. Candle lights flickered before whittling out on the tub rim, and the chocolate besides it floated peacefully in the water. The toilet was covered in...substances that can't be described and the towels covered the tiled floor. The only thing that seemed to be in peace, (and contact) was the sink...which was filled with smelly fluids and broken glass from it's mirror.

Back to the room though there sat two figures. Both in separate corners. A male, whose in the left corner, was completely naked and was grunted furiously. Behind him, in the right corner, was a young woman sitting with her legs crossed. She groaned and was panting.

Terra sat face towards the wall, pounding away at his own dick. It was limp and hurt as hell and not to mention that it was _incredibly_ sore. Not only was his penis in pain, but he had a black eye, body covered in bruises and scratches, more than a few hickeys, a few patches of his hair were missing, and worse of all(besides his cock) was this annoying headache that wouldn't leave!..Yet he did his best to ignore it, and jacked it off as fast as he could.

"Ugh..Come on! Harden up already!" Terra grunted.

Meanwhile Aqua leaned her head on her wall groaning in pain. He womanhood was throbbing like crazy and every once in a while a sharp stabbing sensation would pierce her if she tried to stand up. Her lips were bruised, and and her breasts (and nipples) had cuts and light scratches over them. A good cure spell would get rid of that, but she used up all her Mana for...other...activities. Her head pounded and her vagina throbbed menacingly. She gripped it in annoyance and sighed.

"I'm _so_ going to be sore tomorrow.."

_-End-_

* * *

(...Maybe)


End file.
